


Let's go to Akuland!

by qwerth



Series: Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Multi, actually i lied theres 3 seconds of angst near the end, is like disneyland like fic but in the devildom, just fluff things, nothing bad happens fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth
Summary: Tsuki and Belphie have the brilliant idea to set a trip to Akuland, Devildom's biggest amusement park, as a 'school project'.No need to read the full series, can be read independently. Chronologically set after part 2 ends.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Let's go to Akuland!

Today’s a normal day in the Devildom. After finishing homework, you are reading a book in the comfort of your room. There’s a knock on the door and you say ‘come in’ out of politeness, but let out a sigh right after. Who is the brother that must bother you today? At least they had the decency to knock, so it’s not Mammon.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Belphie announces. “Hey Tsuki, do you think you can help me with my Human World homework?” Nodding, you close your book and let it rest beside you on the bed. “Great, I’m supposed to write about a place in the human world that I want to visit but nothing is coming to my mind.”

You think for a moment. Belphie stops by your bed, but he doesn’t join you. The avatar of sloth is holding a notebook in one hand and his favorite pillow in the other.

“There isn’t a place you want to visit? Weren’t you fond of the human world before?”

“Well, I was, but it’s been thousands of years since I stepped foot in the human world, it must have changed a lot. I didn’t keep up with it.”

“I see.” Nothing specific is coming to your mind. There are just too many good places to visit in the human world, how can you even choose one? Would Belphie like some ancient civilization place or a more modern city? You need to shorten your options. “Any place you liked visiting before? It may still exist as something similar.”

“Good thinking,” Belphie agrees. He goes deep in thoughts for a minute. “Ah! I enjoyed going to a circus once. Maybe a place like a circus, full of fun stuff to do?”

“Hum…like an amusement park, maybe?” Belphie nods. “How about Disneyland? Must be easy to write about.”

“Disneyland?” He tips his head in confusion.

“Giant amusement park with princess castles, theme parks, and the rat mascot? Surely you heard about it before.” You may be in the Devildom but surely even the demons have heard of Disneyland, right?

“Oh, you mean like Akuland?”

“Akuland?”

It’s your time to be confused. When asked about Akuland, Belphie makes a quick search on his phone and shows you photos of it. Akuland, as the name says, is the Devildom version of Disneyland, a big amusement park whose mascot is the three-legged crow—a Yatagarasu called Blacjac.

“Yeah, it's just like that,” you comment, still eyeing the pictures of the place. You are surprised it isn’t called D.D.A.P. (Diavolo’s Demonic Amusement Park). It seems like a fun place to visit; it isn’t as grim as you expected either.

“We went here once, a long time ago,” Belphie says, getting his phone back. “Do you want to go here?” He smiles shyly.

“I would like to go, but…” You stop as an idea comes to your mind. “Do you think Lucifer would allow us to go here if we say it is for a school project?”

Belphie is caught by surprise for a second, but he quickly grins.

“I like the way you think, Tsuki. We can try.”

The lazy demon wastes no time and he’s at the door when you hear him call your name. You two search for Lucifer for a few minutes, and finally find him sitting on the couch in the common room reading a book. For a change, he’s not in his study working. The avatar of pride raises his eyes to look at the intrusion. From the annoyed expression, he’s already expecting trouble.

“Hey, Lucifer,” the avatar of sloth starts in a happy singing tone. “Tsuki and I would like permission to visit Akuland for a school project.”

“For a ‘ _ school project’ _ , you say?” Lucifer says coldly, clearly not believing a single word.

“It’s true, I can show you the assignment,” Belphie insists.

“Belphie wants to write about Disneyland, but I thought, since Akuland seems very similar, we could just go there instead, and it will help him write his essay,” you back him up.

Lucifer continues to stare at you both with a serious expression.

“No.”

Before you can argue, more demons enter the common room.

“Did someone say Akuland?” Satan asks. He has a book in hand, and had probably come to read his book in peace and overheard the conversation.

“I heard they have a new attraction,” Levi comments. “The Super High Super Fast Spine Breaker! The biggest roller coaster in the Devildom! Must be fun.”

“I think they reformed some of the old attractions too, like the House of Horrors, the Insane Car Race and the Nightmare Fuel Ghost Train,” Satan adds. Levi nods enthusiastically.

“Sounds like fun…” Mammon murmurs, making way into the room from behind Levi and Satan. “Oh, I had a great idea! I can buy all the knock-off Akuma plushies for about half of the price of the original stuff and sell them at the park and profit. Hahaha!”

“That’s illegal,” Lucifer scolds.

“Only if I get caught!”

“Still illegal!” Lucifer yells. “You better not do it,  _ or else.” _ He lets the warning hang in the air, his furious eyes locked on Mammon.

The avatar of greed gulps, and hides behind you. Belphie comes closer to Satan and Levi and starts whispering to them. The slothful demon must be trying to form a plan to convince Lucifer to let you all visit Akuland. From Satan and Levi’s expressions, they are on board with the idea.

“Please, Lucifer!” you ask again, in a cutesy tone. “It will be fun and you can think of it as a day off!”

“The only days off I’m interested in include me, alone, sitting in a quiet place, drinking some fine wine or Demonus,” he retorts coldly.

What animal bit him today? He’s being so negative. And you try to not focus on the fact that his perfect day off doesn't include  _ you _ . How dare he? Your smile drops and so does your good mood. You wonder who is going to win a battle of bitterness: you or him.

“What if I say my parents never took me to an amusement park?”

“I thought you dislike pity?” Lucifer looks back at his book, uninterested. Your hand closes on a fist, but Mammon holds you by your shoulders, preventing you from going straight to Lucifer to start a fight.

“Your parents never took you to an amusement park?” Mammon’s concern sounds so sincere, you’re taken aback.

“Honestly, Tsuki, the more you talk about your parents, the more worried about you I get,” Satan’s brows furrow in a worried expression. Levi pouts beside him.

“Ok, don’t be like that, guys. I went to an amusement park once, when I was like eight, with my aunt and my cousins.”

The demon brothers try to convince Lucifer yet again, but he’s being impassible today. When he closes the book and groans angrily, you think he has had enough and is going to leave, but his D.D.D. starts ringing and he keeps himself on the couch.

“Yes, Lord Diavolo?” he answers the phone, sending a murderous look to you and his brothers, making sure that everyone keeps quiet during his call. “No, I wasn’t busy. I am simply being bothered about Akuland.” He remains composed on the couch for a while, talking to Diavolo, then his face twists in surprise. “But…Lord Diavolo…” Lucifer stands and starts pacing the room. You and his brothers keep a curious look on him. He sighs, and after a moment turns back to his audience. “When do you want to go to Akuland?” He sounds like he is holding himself back to not sound  _ too _ angry.

Everyone lets out a surprised noise.

“Did Lord Diavolo convince you to let us go?” Mammon breaks the silence.

“Sunday!” Belphie answers quickly. “Say this Sunday.”

Lucifer nods, still looking very much against all that. He keeps on talking to Diavolo for a few more minutes, while you giggle excitedly with the brothers.

“It seems like Lord Diavolo also wants to visit Akuland, so he and Barbatos are going with us,” Lucifer explains, to a choir of ‘yays!’

“Lord Diavolo is one of us!” Mammon laughs happily.

You stay with the boys and start planning the trip. Lucifer excuses himself soon after, saying he has work to do. 

Once again, Lucifer takes the car to drive everyone out. You are the chosen one to sit in the passenger’s seat again, sparking an argument about favoritism with the brothers, which you simply laugh away. Lucifer quickly tells them to shut up too. You put on some light pastel pink clothes today. You’ve never gone to a big amusement park like this before and your belly twists with excitement. Not even when you went to the beach with the brothers did you get as excited as today. You want to take plenty of photos to cherish the memories. Lucifer’s mood is better than what it was the other day. He’s still quiet and serious, but nowhere as dismissive and cold as before. Though you tried to offer him help earlier, he rejected it.

“Don’t worry! I’ll help you keep the brothers in line!” you had cheerfully said to him after breakfast. Lucifer looks like a single dad again, with some nice jeans, a red button-up shirt and sunglasses. This is the most casual you’d ever seen him, with the exception of the beach day.

“Shouldn’t you focus on having fun?” he asked calmly. “It’s your first time going to a theme park in years, right? Then, don’t you worry about it, that’s my job.”

You smiled dropped, opening space for a pout.

“I’m offering help because I know they’re a handful.”

He smiled and brushed your hair, lovingly.

“Thank you, but as I said, leave it to me. You should have your own day off.”

The way he never forgets things makes you impressed.

Back to the present, you notice this is a completely different way than the beach route. You see newer parts of the Devildom you haven’t visited before. Behind you, in the back seats, the brothers are as lively as always. Sounds like Beel has eaten Mammon’s cupcake and Asmo is bothered by Belphie sleeping on his shoulder. Satan is asking them to calm down now, all while Levi looks furiously focused on this mobile game. You sigh, ignoring the mess. It’s never a dull day when you live with the seven avatars of sin.

The six demon brothers act just like little kids when they get off the car and scream and point up excitedly at the attractions they can see from the parking lot. Diavolo and Barbatos are waiting for the group at the entrance. Diavolo looks ridiculous with his shorts, sandals and Hawaiian themed shirt. Barbatos didn’t even  _ try _ , he’s dressed like a butler as always.

You stop by a map of the park after the entrance. The map is  _ huge _ ; you could walk the whole day here and still not find time to see all the attractions. The brothers join right after.

“Where should we go first?” Satan asks, eyeing the map. Levi takes out his D.D.D. and takes a few photos of it.

“I want to go on all roller coasters,” Belphie says. He sounds a little less apathetic than usual.

“There’s a water park! We should go here first!” Levi announces excitedly.

“Isn't it a bit early to get wet?” you ask. Levi shakes his head, saying it is never too early to go to a water park.

“Where’s the shopping district?” Mammon asks, earning an ominous “ _ Mammooooon _ ” from his older brother.

“So many food carts…” Beel murmurs, eyes fixed at the map as if he’s trying to burn the location of the food carts on his brain.

They don’t really reach a consensus and Diavolo is radiant only by being here. You suggest just walking around for now and going to the attractions the majority may like, and they agree to it. 

The first stop is on a normal roller coaster. Lucifer says he is not going in, but Diavolo is able to convince him to. Mammon glues himself to you in a front-row together with Levi. You are heavily anxious in the beginning, but once the cart goes fast, you start laughing. It is a fun ride. Mammon screams the whole time. Levi and Asmo laughed their asses off judging from the photo taken from the ride. Everyone looked pretty normal for a ride photo, except for Mammon, who had both hands hugging your body with his eyes closed, mouth open and a terrified expression on his face. Needless to say, Mammon hates it, but Levi buys his souvenir anyway.

Close to the roller coaster is a safari-like zone. Satan drags everyone towards it, wanting to check the animals and take photos.

“Didn’t we do this very same thing last time too?” Lucifer comments. He already sounds tired.

“Well, we did. But they have more animals now!” Satan answers.

The safari has lots of Devildom fauna from different locations. Both Satan and Diavolo stay with you and tell all sorts of information and curiosities about the animals. You take many photos, including a funny selfie with Satan, Diavolo and some funny looking pink and yellow penguins. You want to pet all the animals, even the big predators like the striped panther and the giant crocodile, but the park employees don’t let you. It is still worth it to feel the soft fur of the sheep and hold a big brown frog with three horns. The frog looks so grumpy you call it “Lucifer” and make both Satan and Diavolo cry from laughing so much. Diavolo buys safari-themed hats for you three.

Leaving the safari, you see Lucifer and Barbatos calmly talking on a bench. Beel is eating some popcorn nearby. When you ask about the others, Beel points in the direction of an attraction called Mad Cups. Then, you hear the maniacal screams of Mammon, Levi and Asmo. They look like they are trying to kill each other while driving their respective cup against the others’ cups. On a corner, you see Belphie in his cup, laughing at the scene. Something tells you it was Belphie who started the fight. At one point, the three brothers realize Belphie’s absence, and once finding him, they all drive their cups to attack him. At least they are having fun. Barbatos has bought snacks for everyone, so you grab some sandwich and sit at the bench, waiting till the employees of the Mad Cups have to escort the brothers out of the ride.

They are still pointing and calling each other names when they arrive at your location.

“So,” you say aloud, getting all the attention, “where are we going now?”

“Water park!” Levi exclaims first.

“Levi, did any of us even bring extra clothes?” Satan asks, concerned.

“Well, we can always buy more!” Asmo suggests with a happy smile on his face.

“No, no buying,” Lucifer quickly discards the idea. “The prices of this place are horrendously high.”

“Aww,” Levi whines. You want to pat his head. “Can we at least go on a water-themed ride? The River of Death is pretty famous. Oh, I think they have a show with marine creatures close to that ride.”

“Is it where the white shark is? I want to see it!” you exclaim, remembering what the safari employees said about the aquatic animals being on another side of the park.

Levi’s and your excitement make the others agree to go to the water zone. Mammon is smarter this time and sits all the way in the back alongside Barbatos. The River of Death is like a normal roller coaster but the rails are in a water slide of sorts. You leave it pretty wet but it was such fun that you go on the ride again with Levi. Both you and Levi are drenched after going on three water rides while waiting for the aquatic show to start. Levi uses simple magic to dry his and your clothes.

Nothing in the Devildom has a normal name. The equivalent of Sea World is called _Dangers of the Deeps_ , and it features animals like sharks, a giant squid and a couple of sea serpents. Levi sits beside you and comments about every new sea creature they show. It is so refreshing to hear him info dump about something that is not anime or game-related. The great white shark is the star of the show and he appears last, making the crowd yell enthusiastically. The show is a very…different experience. It consists of showing off the vicious animals and feeding them. And the audience gets some splashes of water on the face, but that is to be expected. Still, a fun memory.

“That was so fun!” Levi jumps around after exiting the show. “You had fun too, right?”

“Yeah! I was not expecting a giant squid , but it was so cool to see!” you match his cheerfulness. The others are nowhere near the level of enthusiasm as you two, so you and Levi just ignore them to get excited over the sea creatures in your own little bubble.

“So, now that you two got your way, we can do something else,” Asmo comments, getting closer. He has a smile, but it’s his forced smile, meaning the truth is that he’s annoyed. “Like…?”

“A picnic!” Beel answers spontaneously.

“NO!” Asmo cries out.

“Oh, a picnic sounds like a wonderful idea!” Diavolo agrees. “Barbatos brought a lot of food he prepared  this morning.  Now, where would be a good place for a picnic here?” Diavolo goes deep in thought and Asmo’s face is so pained it’s funny.

“Close to the shopping zone!” the avatar of lust replies fast.

“You keep on talking about shopping, Asmo,” Lucifer shakes his head, irritated.

“Shopping kind of sounds nice,” Mammon agrees with Asmo, who nods frantically.

“We are in  _ Akuland _ , Lucifer! I can’t just spam my Devilgram with photos of here and not buy a single thing! Besides, Tsuki, Satan, Lord Diavolo and Levi all bought souvenirs already. In fact, Levi just got a Ghost, The Great White Shark plushie, when you were not looking!”

You and Lucifer follow Asmo’s pointing hand. Levi had sneaked around and bought a plushie of the white shark, which is sitting under his arm. He looks puzzled at Asmo’s antics.

“Uh? That’s for Tsuki.”

“What?” says Asmo.

“What?” you say, confused.

Levi looks away, and a blush starts coloring his cheeks.

“You’re so cool… Talking so nicely about the sea creatures with a yucky loner otaku like me and going on all those rides with me and getting yourself so wet. I had fun too so I wanted to give you something for…y’know.” He shoves the plushie in your face, holding it firmly with both hands. “T-take it! It’s yours!”

You stare dumbfounded at the plushie for a second before taking it. The shark is so well done and soft. It looks both cute and scary.  _ It’s perfect. _

“Aw, thanks Levi, you’re so sweet. I love it!” you say with a small blush and a smile. Levi goes completely red to the tips of his ears and turns away, hiding his face with his hand.

“’S nothing…” he murmurs.

“Hmm? Why the shark too, it’s so scary looking,” Mammon complains, looking annoyed at the plushie in your arms. You frown.

“It’s  _ CUTE _ and you  _ will _ respect Ghost!” you bark in his direction, threatening to hit him with the shark. Mammon raises his hand in a peace gesture.

The other guys stop you from fighting with Mammon and everyone agrees to go make a picnic near the shopping zone. It’s kind of a long walk that turns even longer thanks to Asmo’s insistent nagging.

Barbatos’s bag must be enchanted because he never stops taking things from the inside. You are sitting under a tree in an open place with a few trees. Other families are having picnics nearby too. Asmo is now taking a series of photos on the site. Beel is trying to eat everything Barbatos put on the ground over the red and black towel and Belphie is trying to stop him. Satan is sitting under another tree and has a book in his hand. Where did he even take it out from?

As expected, the food is delicious. After resting for a while in relative peace, you and the demons pack your things to go to the place Asmo wants so badly to visit. There’s a literal mall in the middle of the park, a two-floored building full of shops inside. Asmo and Mammon run ahead, earning a scream from Lucifer, who drags his feet after them. Close to the mall, you see another similar building.

“What’s that?” you ask no one in particular. Belphie, who is closer to you, follows your gaze.

“The theater, I think.”

“There’s a theater here?”

“Allow me to explain,” says Barbatos, now stopping beside you. “Here is where we can watch plays about the previous Kings and Queens of the Devildom or famous fairy tales. Every day should be a different play. Would you like to watch one, Tsuki?”

“I guess so,” you shrug. “Since I don't know much about this culture of the Devildom, it can be interesting.”

“It's a nice opportunity to sleep too,” Belphie comments, chuckling. “I’m starting to get tired here.”

You roll your eyes, but agree to talk to the others about going to watch a play after shopping.

The mall is massive. Every side you look at, you see more and more merchandise being sold. The place is crowded and you get lost for a second. Your heart is already beating rapidly when you see Asmo just ahead, trying on some accessories. Getting closer to Asmo, he asks you which headband looks better on him for a photo. You arbitrarily pick one and he smiles, pulling you together to take a photo. The shocked expression on your face makes Asmo delete it and take another photo so you can look more normal.

Asmo tells you to pick an accessory too. Anything. You pass your eyes through the vast shelves full of colorful different items and decide to pick a pair of fake horns. Funny how, even though all demons have horns, they still sell those fake things. The avatar of lust laughs at it but buys you the fake horns anyway. You put them above your safari cap. 

After a while of searching while standing at the entrance of the shop Asmo is shopping at, you see Diavolo and Barbatos in a souvenir shop. The prince of Devildom is staring intensely at the mugs, as if he needs to make the perfect buying choice instead of picking whichever one he likes the most. Asmo pulls you with him to another clothing shop. They sell the employees' uniforms here too. The jackets of the trainers of the aquatic creatures catch your attention. They are light and comfortable, but the price of the merchandise from Akuland is quite absurd; you can’t blame Lucifer for that opinion. Five thousand grimm for a phone case? No thanks, you can get like, ten for this price on the street market near RAD. Besides, you didn’t bring your wallet. It wasn’t even on purpose; you just got your ID and D.D.D. and shoved them in your pocket. The money you had separated for today was left forgotten at the top of your table. Maybe someone can buy it for you if you ask in your cutesy tone, the demons are all stupid as Hell anyway.

“I was afraid you had gotten yourself lost.” Lucifer’s voice snaps you out of your daydream. You move around looking for him. Lucifer is with his arms crossed looking down at you, his back against the shop’s entrance. There’s a hint of worry on his expression. “Levi, Belphie and Beel said this place is too busy and are waiting outside. Mammon disappeared as soon I took my eyes off him, so I sent Satan after him. Thinking in retrospective, maybe that wasn’t the most intelligent thing to do…” He goes deep in thoughts for a second. “But I had lost sight of you and was just about to call when I saw Asmo running around this shop and decided to take a look.”

Leaving the jacket at the rack, you step towards the demon, already wearing an apologetic smile.

“I did get a bit lost, so I stuck to Asmo when I saw him. Sorry, it is crowded here.” You bow quickly to him, who keeps looking unimpressed. “A-anyway! Don’t you want to buy anything?” He is still very stoic. “I want to buy something but I forget my wallet…” you give in. Sometimes talking to Lucifer has the same impact as talking to a wall. “Would you buy it for me?”

He walks to a nearby rack and stares at a random price tag as if it had personally insulted him before letting go of it.

“I’ll discount it off your allowance,” he deadpans. 

‘ _ Aah… that sucks _ .’ You were hoping he would be as happy as always to buy something for you, especially since you already won gifts from both Diavolo, Levi and Asmo. Maybe it’s  _ because _ you already got presents that he is being boring like that. Looking away, you try to find a cheap item to buy. The jacket is pretty pricey, you really don’t need it.

“Eh… Ok, I’ll take a notebook and a pen I saw earlier.” You point to the direction of the shop where Diavolo and Barbatos are still shopping. There are quite a lot of cheap souvenirs and a notebook and pen are pretty useful.

But Lucifer stops you before you can step out of the clothes shop.

“Really? That’s what you want?”

‘ _ What the Hell is up with him?’ _

“Yeah,” you shrug, but he keeps on holding your forearm.

“Don’t lie to me, what do you want to buy?” he presses the issue. You groan before looking back at him. He’s not angry or anything, but now you are.

“Curse your flawless intuition.” You free yourself from his hold, annoyed, and get the jacket you were admiring a moment ago. “I want this jacket.” You shove the cloth on his chest without care. Lucifer stares at the blue and black jacket. It has the logo of the  _ Danger of the Deeps _ , a purple and blue evil-looking sea serpent, on its back. He smiles, making you raise your eyebrows in confusion. 

“You really liked the water show, didn’t you? Very well, let’s buy it.” Lucifer gets the jacket from your hands and goes to the cashier. Well, that was easy, at least? You still get a notebook and a pen too.

Lucifer, Asmo and you meet Diavolo and Barbatos before leaving the mall. Diavolo asks Lucifer what he bought for himself and after hearing a strong  _ “nothing” _ as the answer, he hands Lucifer a bag full of several souvenirs he bought. Peeking at the inside, you see a shirt, some mugs and a picture frame. Lucifer awkwardly thanks his Lord with a small blush. But Lord Diavolo isn’t the only one with a present for Lucifer. Asmo puts a pair of fake cat ears, red as blood, over his older brother’s head. Lucifer looks so confused for a moment that you hold a laugh and wish you could take a photo of it. Maybe it’s because Lord Diavolo and Barbatos are here and being supportive of it that he quickly composes himself and accepts his destiny of having cat ears for the rest of the trip. They are cute, it kind of suits him.

Outside the mall, you see a couple of tables close to a small snacks kiosk. The brothers are sitting here like usual: Beel is eating ice cream, Belphie is sleeping, Satan is reading a book and Levi is playing on his D.D.D. The first thing Lucifer does is walk to Satan and order him to say where Mammon is. The avatar of wrath simply says he lost Mammon back at the mall and after not finding him, he decided to look outside and stayed with the others because he was ‘tired.’ Lucifer rolls his eyes before excusing himself and going back to the mall.

Sitting with the brothers, you decided to make another pause for a snack, this time asking Beel for a bit of his ice cream. He looks at you, then back at his ice cream, before standing up and buying more ice cream, for both him and you. Not what you were going for, but profit? You aren’t even that hungry, but now you feel the need to eat the ice cream. Shaking Belphie violently, you wake him up after a minute and offer him some of your ice cream. The avatar of sloth yawns and shakes the sleep away before getting a spoon of the sweet. You and the demons discuss the next place to visit for a while. Belphie wants to go to the Radical Zone where the most extreme attractions are. You are learning today that he really likes the adrenaline. You still want to go to the theater, but Barbatos said it should have plays until later at night so you just agree to go there later when the others are too tired to keep going on the attractions.

Lucifer comes back dragging a distressed Mammon by his ear after what seems like forever but couldn’t have taken more than fifteen minutes or so.

“You are going to rip out my ear, Lucifer!” Mammon cries out.

“I should rip off more than just your ear!” Lucifer growls.

“Haha, what did Mammon do this time?” Diavolo asks in his usual good humor.

“Of course, I found him selling fake merchandise at the price of the original in a corner inside the mall.” He lets go of Mammon, who immediately brings his hand to his red ear. “You’ll be punished once we get back home. Better be prepared,” Lucifer promises, still pretty mad. Mammon gulps and whines, scared.

“As usual,” Satan sighs.

“Does he never change?” Belphie complains. 

The issue gets brushed off since no one found out about the false merchandise and the brothers didn’t want to stay close to the place Mammon sold illegal goods.

The radical zone has a lot of different attractions and they all look stupidly dangerous. Still, you and the others go straight for the new one, the roller coaster Spine Breaker. The lines are long here and you are forced to stand the brothers bickering and snickering while waiting for your turn. Diavolo cracks a few jokes (grandpa jokes), much to Lucifer’s chagrin. Barbatos doesn’t like them either, you can see in his eyes he’s dying on the inside, but both of them are too loyal to Diavolo to end his enjoyment. When it is your turn in the line, the attraction does look kind of dangerous; it is bigger than the others and the giant plate with the warnings is way too long to bother reading. Lucifer and Mammon look at you with worried expressions. The avatar of pride tries to make you give up on the ride but you refuse. Clearly, the feeling in your stomach is just some light anxiety, there’s nothing to worry about over an inoffensive roller coaster.

_ You were so damn wrong _ . The ride to the top is torturously slow, but once the trail dives in and gets speed, you feel like the ride is done in three seconds. You close your eyes, scream, and when you open them again, it is over, but you are panting and your heart is beating wildly in your chest. When trying to leave the car, your legs feel like jelly and you can’t stand up straight. The whole world is spinning, and there’s buzzing in your ears, as if the wind is still hitting them mercilessly. Your stomach is doing flips and you hug your belly. The nausea is getting to your head. The sounds of the brothers, Diavolo and Barbatos talking are nothing but a distant noise.

“That was amazing!” Belphie chuckles. “What did you think, Tsuki? Tsuki?”

The pain is set in your stomach and head, making you unable to reply to the avatar of sloth. You try to straighten your back, to walk to the brothers and tell them you’re not feeling well, but as soon you try to move, you’re hit with another strong wave of nausea. Belphie puts a hand in your shoulder just in time to see you throwing up on the floor.

There are screams, a lot of screams. Belphie gets you by your arm and someone else holds you the same way, by your other arm, and they take you out of the attraction exit, right after you finish vomiting. You’re taken to a very well-located bathroom close to the attraction, where you proceed to vomit even more in a toilet. Some hands are on your back, making soft moves, easing your nerves. You cough a few times when there’s nothing else to put out from your system. You try to remember the last time you vomited so much before, but you can’t. There was no long car travel, alcohol or food ingested that made you vomit  _ this _ much before. And your head still feels so heavy.

You are already feeling like trash. Cold sweat covers your whole skin and dampens your clothes. Your shoes and shirt are probably dirty. The boys help you get back on your feet and take you to a sink. Opening the sink, you shove your entire head under the cold water and start washing your mouth.

“Are you feeling any better?” Belphie asks.

“I told you not to go on that ride,” Lucifer sighs. ‘ _ Ah, of course, the other one is Lucifer.’ _ Your boyfriend wouldn’t let you alone after seeing you throw your guts out. “Please, remember your human limits next time.” He has a frown, and worry lines taint his beautiful face.

You stop the water, sighing over the sink. Lucifer approaches and offers a blue handkerchief he took from his pocket. The material is silk and nice, but it’s so small, you can only dry your face and try to clean your clothes with it. Belphie, seeing the state you are in, gets a few paper towels and helps you dry your hair.

“Do you need anything? Water?” Lucifer offers, still in his worried tone.

“Water would be nice.” Your mouth tastes bad.

Nodding, Lucifer leaves the bathroom. You and Belphie try to clean up and fix most of your clothes. Everything is going straight to the washing machine when you get home. You kind of wish you had thought of bringing a change of clothes. However, Diavolo or Asmo should have bought at least one shirt that can fit you. You hope.

“Better now?” Belphie asks. You nod, weakly. The nausea is going away and your head isn’t spinning anymore, but still feels pretty heavy. “Good. Damn Tsuki, we all know you’re pretty strong and have more guts than the average human, but you don’t need to force yourself to go into demon rides to prove a point.”

You raise our eyebrows at him.

“I…didn’t go on to prove anything…” you shake your head, in confusion, then wince at the headache. “I legit thought I would be fine. Because I was fine with all the other rides.”

“Really?” Belphie sounds surprised. “Well, that’s reassuring then. Just… Listen, you don’t need to go on the rides with us if you don’t want to. We’ll respect you. This whole idea we had was for everyone to have some fun and distractions, so, it’s not cool if you get sick.”

“I understand, thanks Belphie,” you nod, giving him a head pat.

You two are about to leave when Lucifer returns with a bottle of water and a clean shirt. After drinking all the water in the bottle, you go into one of the stalls to change clothes. The shirt Lucifer gave you is a simple white shirt with the crow Blackjac, mascot of the park, on the front, using his signature red hoodie and whispering calmly. You recognize it as one of the souvenirs you saw in the bag Diavolo gave Lucifer. The shirt is one size bigger than the usual for you, but it doesn’t matter, it is better than using a dirty shirt until the end of the trip.

Leaving the bathroom, the other boys are anxiously waiting for your return a few steps away, crowded on a small bench. They all stand up and hover over you, asking questions. Lucifer and Belphie shoo them away, giving you space for breathing. Lucifer ends up answering their questions for you. Sitting on the bench, you are bombarded with even more questions, if you want to eat, to drink, to go back. This time you do answer them: no, you don’t want to go back yet, yes, some water and something to eat sounds good.

In the end, they calm down after a few minutes and let you drink some juice with vegan sandwiches. How much food did Barbatos even pack? Belphie convinces his brothers and Diavolo to check another ride while you rest while Lucifer and Barbatos keep you company on the bench. The demons start talking about tea (for some reason) while you eat. Resting, you wait for the others to return, playing on your D.D.D. to pass time, not feeling like ruining the very boring conversation about herbs and tea.

This part of the park is more crowded with demons; looks like Belphie isn’t the only one who craves adrenaline. All the radical attractions have long lines and every minute you can hear several screams coming from the rides. You’re starting to miss the calmer places, like the safari and the water show. Levi will probably start complaining soon since he has some extreme social anxiety.

Once again, they are fighting like children. This time it’s Belphie and Levi; the avatar of sloth is a mischievous little goblin, isn’t he? Before the group comes any closer, Mammon says something that upsets Satan and makes him all mad too. Diavolo is just laughing in the background while Asmo lazily looks at his D.D.D.. By some miracle, Beel isn’t eating. He is, however, trying to make peace between his twin and Levi while looking worriedly over at the other pair arguing. And Lucifer calls  _ you _ the troublesome one.

“Whatever!” Levi screams, throwing his hands in the air. He speeds up his pace and stops right in front of his older brother. “Lucifer, I want to go to the arcade!”

“There’s an arcade here?” you ask no one in particular. Beel nods and smiles at you. The arcade is a nice place to have fun without the risk of getting hurt or nauseous again. At your side, Lucifer blinks, impassive, before letting out a sigh. “Can I go to the arcade too?”

The avatar of pride turns in his seat and stares at you, still very stoic.

“Splitting up is—”

“I didn’t try the food at the arcade,” Beel wonders out loud. He makes counts with his fingers. Seems like he’s trying to remember all the places where he ate today. “Can I go too, Lucifer?”

“Just let the nerds go,” Asmo suggests, his eyes still fixed on his bright pink D.D.D.

Lucifer looks around. He has a serious look on his face and starts growling.

“I’m not fond of the idea of splitting up.”

“We will just play video games,” you deadpan, “there’s nothing to be worried about.”

Saying that, Asmo complains about you and Levi playing games every day. The avatar of envy gets offended and starts bashing Asmo for dressing up and wasting hours on Devilgram every single day, which starts another argument between the brothers…

“Mammon.” The greed demon jumps in his place and stops talking mid-sentence when Lucifer calls him. “Leave Satan in peace and go with them.”

“Hmm? Ok,” he shrugs.

“Stay inside the arcade and wait for us there, do you understand?” Lucifer warns everyone but decides to look in your eyes when saying it.

You just nod and stand up, going to Levi’s and Beel’s side. Beel drags Levi away from Asmo even though they are still arguing about who wastes more time on a daily basis. Mammon follows around and the rest stay behind to go on other rides in the radical zone.

The arcade is a big round building on the right of the radical zone. Beel goes straight to a person dressed as one of the park mascots, a red bear with horns and a blue bowtie, and holds hands with it, looking so excited. When you and his brothers reach the arcade’s door, Beel asks you to take a picture of him and the bear. Still a bit surprised about it, you agree. He looks just like a kid, fanboying over his favorite mascot. 

Inside, it looks just like a normal arcade back in the human world, with a dark aesthetic and several games to play. Turns out the demon brothers are actually the  _ worst _ . Levi runs to one side and Mammon to the other, leaving you awkwardly looking at both sides at the arcade entrance, without knowing what to do or who to follow. Luckily, Beel comes inside right after and you decide to stay together with the avatar of gluttony.

Finding Levi by one of the FPS games, you give him a lecture about leaving you behind, stomping your foot on the ground and grunting. Levi looks down and apologizes so you send Beel to go find Mammon before he starts doing something illegal again. You wait until Levi is done so you can play something on co-op, but the otaku is so good at the game that it is unreal. Standing with your arms crossed, you watch Levi pass phase after phase. At some point, he beats the highest record in the game and wins a lot of tickets. Impressive. He still gets another lecture for making you wait so much.

The place is packed with so many game options. Mammon was found on one of the luck machines, trying his luck to get some free prizes. You and the others let Mammon try his luck alone. Playing again on a pinball machine is very fun...until you start kicking Levi’s ass. He’s a bad loser and starts complaining so much you are forced to let him win. You are able to play a few games with Levi and Beel before the avatar of envy sees Dance Dance Revolution. Levi goes straight for it. While it’s quite the show, seeing Levi hardcore dancing to anime songs, you sneak back to the pinball game with Beel following you behind, and lose track of time.

“Did you guys,” a pant, “see me,” another pant, “getting that Marvelous rank?” Levi pants again. He’s overly excited, laughing to himself, though very out of breath.

“Yes, you are pretty good, Levi,” you say in monotone, eyes never leaving the machine you’re playing.

“Only pretty good?! I got the perfect score!”

“Yeah, and it’s amazing,” Beel whistles. “By the way, I’m getting hungry, Tsuki.” You hum, still concentrated on the pinball. Just a bit more and you can beat your own record.

“Are you  _ still _ playing that?”

“Levi, watch Tsuki while I go grab a snack.”

“Go on Beel, Levi needs to taste his own medicine.”

Beel doesn’t hesitate and leaves. Levi sighs, pacing around.

“I guess I did leave you hanging there for a while…” he murmurs, ashamed.

Not your fault this is the only arcade game you’re good at. After beating your own record, you still manage to play a while longer before losing your last ball. It was good while it lasted. Levi and you look around for Mammon now. Lucifer sent a text saying they are on their way and ignoring Mammon in a busy place like this is a terrible idea. Besides, shouldn’t he be the one watching over everyone? He did a terrible job, as usual.

Mammon is in the exchange aisle, trading a mountain of tickets for several prizes, smiling from one ear to the other. Levi and you had just traded tickets for even more tokens to keep playing, but it seems like Mammon thinks differently. The avatar of greed shows off his impressive collection for one second before going out to sell his new goods. You and Levi don’t even have time to tell him anything. The avatar of envy just shrugs, uninterested in his older brother, and goes ahead to exchange his and your last tickets for more tokens. 

Beel is found again near one of those claw machines, the bane of everyone’s existence. The avatar of gluttony has what seems to be several crepes in his hand and one in his mouth. He’s watching one of the claw machines. It’s full of cute plushies. When the demon notices you, he waves in a friendly way with his free hand. Levi asks if he wants one of the prizes and Beel looks down for a second, embarrassed, before nodding. Aw, he’s so cute. The avatar of envy goes ahead and wastes three tokens trying to fish a toy before angrily kicking the machine. It shakes violently.

“This shit is rigged!”

The avatar of gluttony tries to calm down Levi while you try your (nonexistent) luck. The game is as hard and infuriating as human world claw machines. You even manage to get a toy but it falls back after one second.

“This shit is rigged…” your voice trembles through gritted teeth.

“Told you!”

“It’s fine, guys,” Beel says calmly. “I’m glad you tried.”

“Levi, can’t you use some magic to get the toy?” you whisper to the demon.

“I wish! These dumb machines are magic proof.”

“You’re kidding.”

Levi shakes his head, then kicks the claw machine again. Now that you think about it, it would be too easy to just use magic and get infinite tickets and attempts. Well, this is the home of  _ demons, _ after all, it’s to be expected they would try to cheat.

“What’s going on?” Mammon asks, approaching you and his brothers. He still has a bright smile. Must have sold all the goodies already. “Levi, stop kicking it.”

“Ha, I bet you can’t get Beel his toy either,” Levi crosses his arms, annoyed.

“Hehe, don’t you guys know who you are talking to?” the greed demon closes his eyes and strikes a pose.

“To a piece of scum.”

“No! To a claw machine specialist!”

“Doubt it,” Levi taps you, gesticulating to Mammon and mocking him. “Watch him lose miserably,” the envy demon whispers to you.

To the immense surprise of everyone present, once Mammon gets the last few tokens, he fishes one of those evil-looking bears on his first try. Levi gasps so loudly beside you. Mammon laughs and shows off his talent before giving the bear to Beel. The taller demon finishes eating his last crepe before getting his new toy with both hands, watching over every detail of the plush with great interest.

“Thanks, Mammon,” Beel tackles his brother and gives him a big hug.

“Hahaha, no problem, Beel! The Great Mammon does everything for his little brothers and small human.”

“ _ Impossible _ .” Levi is in some huge denial. Well, you are pretty shocked too. Mammon just got it as soon as he touched the machine…

The greed demon keeps on laughing happily. When Beel leaves him be, Mammon turns to you and Levi. “Do you guys want a toy too?”

Levi is growling dangerously beside you; he really does hate losing on  _ everything _ .

“Well, I do…” you say, more worried about upsetting Levi than embarrassed from getting yet another gift.

“I’m on it!”

As soon as Mammon goes back to the claw machine, Levi glues himself to his side to see what he’s doing. You and Beel watch too, but it doesn’t look like Mammon is doing anything out of the ordinary here. He can’t cheat by using magic either, which can only mean he is skilled at those rigged machines, somehow.

Easily as the first time, Mammon gets another red bear for you. It looks so grumpy. Beel says his name is Mister Devil, and apparently, it even has some kids’ cartoon show? He’s the mascot of the Akuland park along with Blacjac, the three-legged crow. You thank Mammon for the toy and he blushes, scratching his head. He says it’s nothing and asks if Levi wants one too. Levi is absolutely losing his mind over Mammon having a good skill at something, but his brother isn’t even noticing it. Ignoring the murderous looks Levi is giving him, Mammon gets a purple demon toy with green horns–Nancy–and gives it to Levi. The avatar of envy gets red and clutches at the plush, eyeing it intensely for a minute before saying a small ‘thank you’ to Mammon.

“Anytime!”

Mammon is radiant, smiling proudly at his good work. He gets a text on his D.D.D. and tells everyone Lucifer and the others are waiting outside.

Leaving the arcade, Lucifer is patiently waiting in front of the entrance. The rest of the demons are fooling around just a bit ahead. Beel goes straight to the same mascot he saw before. He shows off his new plushie before pulling his D.D.D. out with shaking hands, almost letting it fall to the ground, and taking a selfie with the mascot. You chuckle at the sight before walking to Lucifer and showing him your stuffed bear too.

“Mammon got us these plushies from the claw machine!” you animatedly announce.

“Did he? That’s great,” Lucifer smiles. Now that you look at his cat ears again, they aren’t cat ears, they are the same ears the small evil bear has. “Good job, Mammon,” he calls out. Mammon gasps before cracking a loud laugh and starting to praise himself.

“Isn’t he so  _ grumpy _ ?” you point to the bear. “Reminds me of you! His name is Lulu, in homage to you!”

Lucifer grimaces while looking at the bear. Giggling, you shove the bear into Lucifer’s arms. The demon stares confusedly at the toy. Aw, their ears match, they are so cute.

“It’s for you!”

“Didn’t Mammon get it for you, Tsuki?”

“Yes, but I wanted to give it to  _ you _ ! Lucifer deserves some gifts too, right Lulu?” you ask the bear and quickly move his head to make it seem like the bear is nodding. “Lulu agrees!”

Smiling at Lucifer, you wait for his reaction. The avatar of pride awkwardly looks at the bear in his hands again. There is a faint blush on his cheeks when he smiles at you.

“Thank you.”

Some arguing nearby catches your attention and forces you to avert your eyes from Lucifer’s. You thought the stupid brothers were fighting again, but this time you are wrong, they are just playfully teasing Beel for his photos with the park mascots.

When you approach the group with the avatar of pride you ask about their time in the radical zone. Satan, Belphie and Lord Diavolo all excitedly tell you about all the crazy (and dangerous) attractions they have tried. The adrenaline squad tells you in detail about some upside-down ride and a ghost train. Ah, the ghost train you would have liked to go on.

Another talk about where to go next starts between the demons again, while you are getting some of the crepes Beel ate earlier. Wanting to take a break, Lucifer (!!!) suggests a ride this time, the Ferris wheel.

“What are you, a grandpa?” Mammon teases.

“Lucifer the grandpa!” Satan joins the tease train. “Well, he  _ is _ older than the Great Pyramid of Giza,” he laughs. That makes him at least six thousand and a half years old _. At least. _

Lucifer growls, making Mammon and Satan drop their smiles.

“Everyone chose a place so far minus me,” he reminds them. “I want to visit some calm ride for a change.”

“Grandpa Lucifer~” Asmo sings, in a low tone, only audible enough to make his brothers listen and start laughing again.

“Let’s give grandpa a break, he  _ has been _ keeping up with us all this time, after all,” Belphie joins the train. Making Mammon, Levi and Satan crack up even louder.

“The next one who calls me ‘grandpa’ is getting whipped 10,000 times back home,” Lucifer says while crossing his arms, as soon as Diavolo opens his mouth to tease him too. The prince deflates in the same second and keeps himself quiet. The laughs cease instantly.

With no more resistance or funny jokes, the groups go to the Ferris wheel. It’s so big, you can see it from basically every place in the park. It shines in red, orange and yellow. The colors of the Ferris wheel get mixed with the orange sunset of the Devildom. You take some photos of it since the shy looks so pretty for a change.

Barely stopping in the line, the brothers quickly start an argument about who is going to share the cabin with you. Incredulously, you only stare for a moment watching them almost rip each other’s throats out.

“Tsuki should go with me because we barely spent time together today,” Mammon announces.

“Only because you were more interested in making money than enjoying the day!” Asmo points out. “Tsuki should go with  _ me _ .”

“The idea of coming was mine and Tsuki’s, so it’s only fair we go together,” Belphie uses his logic.

“Silence, all of you, if someone should go with Tsuki, that somebody's  _ me _ ,” Lucifer says in his most authoritarian tone, crossing his arms, annoyed.

_ ‘They want to ANGER me!’  _ The way they fight over you like you have no choice really does upset you. Instead of just asking you, they fight each other over the right for your company. And it doesn’t matter how many times you say it bothers you,  _ they never stop _ .

“No way! You are always monopolizing Tsuki, Lucifer!”

“Please, look at yourself in a mirror first, Mammon. I am the one that spends the  _ least _ amount of time with them!”

“ _ Enough _ !” you scream, stopping this disastrous conversation. “I am not a property! The one who is picking  _ who _ is going in the Ferris wheel with me is  _ ME _ !” The demon brothers all look away in shame. Honestly, why do you have to yell at them to stop doing it every time? Do they never learn? “Come Barbatos, we are going together.” All the demons gasp. Barbatos looks at Diavolo confused, but his lord only shrugs, well humored. He walks carefully to your side. Since everyone is still so confused, you decided to elaborate. “Barbatos and I deserve five minutes of peace.”

With no further discussion, you and Barbatos march to the Ferris wheel and are the first ones to enter. The engine starts, and your eyes are kept on the windows for a minute. Everything is silent. Barbatos doesn’t look too out of place, in fact, he has a calm semblance and a curious smile.

“Is there any other reason why you picked me to share the ride with you, master Tsuki?” The demon is sitting right in front of you, watching you. And damn, he’s smart.

“Do I need to have an ulterior motive?” you retort sarcastically. But your smug smile drops right after and your expression becomes serious. “I do, actually. There’s something I want to ask you and this is the only way to have a private conversation.” Barbatos lets out a low whistle, looking even more engrossed than a few seconds before. “You know everything about Diavolo right?” Barbatos nods. “What if, hypothetically speaking, Lucifer and I start dating? How would Diavolo react?”

Your face has already started to burn with the embarrassment of this question. But you  _ need _ to know. Barbatos smiles and stares at you for a few seconds before answering.

“I think Milord would be very pleased to know about this new relationship.”

“Really?”

“Of course, after all, a human and a demon dating would mean His Highness’s exchange program was a success. A union between the realms. It’s been many years since we ever had a demon falling in love with a human,” Barbatos explains, never losing his good humor. You don’t know what to think, this isn’t the sort of answer you were expecting. “Is there any reason why you would make such a question, Tsuki?”

_ ‘Ah, fuck. _ ’ You’re blushing hard again.

“Not really, I only used me as an example because that would be the most extreme scenario.” Dodging the question, you look outside again. The Ferris wheel is almost at its highest height. “It just seems to me that Diavolo is gay for Lucifer.”

To that, Barbatos only laughs.

“Lord Diavolo and Lucifer are just good old friends. Or at least that’s what Milord thinks…” His expression goes solemn. So, is it like an unrequited crush? That must hurt. But since the dude is all crazy over Lucifer, he would  _ probably _ support his happiness? Or he’ll just murder you for real over his jealousy next time. A real fear. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Hmm…” He’s all smiles again. Part of you wants to yell at him to drop the fake smiles around you, but you stay quiet. The Ferris wheel starts moving again. “Just one more but I don’t think you’ll answer. How does your ‘future sight’ power work? Does it even have a limit?”

“It certainly has a limit,” the demon starts, not bothered by the question at all. “If I use it too many times in a row I start seeing less and less ahead in time; it also takes a lot of magic to do so. But I only see the future when Lord Diavolo tells me so. I don’t use it on a daily basis. Would be pretty boring to always know what is going to happen, no? There is excitement in not knowing how the day will go.”

“You only say that because you don’t live at the House of Lamentation,” you say in an annoyed tone, but Barbatos only laughs. Maybe they find hilarious what goes down in that house since they are not there to  _ live _ through it. “I see. Why are you so loyal to Diavolo? Is it like Lucifer?”

This time, Barbatos seems caught off guard. His expression is one of surprise for about four seconds, before he recomposes himself and goes back to his neutral composure.

“That’s a rather long story, but it’s a similar case to Lucifer’s, yes. Let’s just say the current King helped me many years ago and I started working for him and Lord Diavolo as a way to repay my debt. You may not believe it, but aside from my special power I am not the most powerful demon.”

_ ‘Hard to believe.’ _ The conversation is left to die at that, you got your answers. Looking at the outside world, the Ferris wheel does make it possible to see the whole park. It’s a beautiful sight and you take a few photos when the ride stops at the highest point. It’s nice to hear nothing but the silence for a moment. Only when it starts moving again does Barbatos speak.

“Can I ask you something now, Tsuki?”

_ ‘Oh shit! He’s going to ask about me and Lucifer, isn’t he?!’ _ Though you are afraid of the question, you brace yourself and nod. It’s only fair. You had your chance to get a few answers, so it’s Barbatos’s turn now.

“What is the secret ingredient of your famous pancakes?”

“What?!”

He’s all serious now but you can do nothing but tilt your head in confusion. Did he seriously ask about  _ pancakes _ ?

“Lord Diavolo asked me to make the same human world pancakes you served us during the retreat but I’m afraid they turned out dull and hard. I know Lord Diavolo only said it was good because he didn’t want to hurt my feelings but I know they weren’t good.” Barbaros is all fired up, talking fast.

You need a moment to ratiocinate.

“Did you use a standard pancake recipe? The recipe I used is modified, I add an ingredient that is specific from my home country,” you politely ask, still too stunned to be snarky.

The demon stares at you with a blank expression for a moment before he starts blushing, the red covering all of his cheeks. You let out a small laugh. To think Barbatos would fail to replicate a recipe. Hilarious! Outstanding! He’s all embarrassed over it, facing the ground under his feet. Must have either used a standard recipe or he added the wrong thing.

“If you tell me the right ingredients, would you come to the Demon King’s Castle and teach me to cook it?”

Can’t help but laugh even more at this crazy turn of events.

“Me? Teaching  _ Barbatos _ how to cook a dish? It would be an honor I cannot pass!” you excitedly tell the demon, now smiling as much as he.

The butler is caught by surprise again, but he quickly smiles.

“Thank you, Tsuki, I’ll be looking forward to it.”

The ride continues in silence for a minute after you are finished with your giggles. Barbatos  _ not _ asking if you are dating Lucifer is strange, but maybe he and Diavolo already know it. You bet the demon got so embarrassed about the pancake fiasco he didn’t want to engage in another conversation.

Feeling brave, you ask Barbatos to not tell anyone about that conversation. The demon nods. However, you can never be too sure; if Diavolo orders him to speak, he will. A short moment later, Barbatos asks if you had a good time today, to which you reply with a yes. Being polite, you ask the same to the demon, and he assures you it has been a fun day.

Leaving the ride, you wait for the others. Mammon went with the twins. As usual, he is complaining about something to Belphie while Beel finishes a smoothie. Satan, Levi and Asmo all went together. They are still chatting amicably while leaving the Ferris wheel. In the last cabin, Lucifer and Diavolo come out. Diavolo is laughing. However, the second Lucifer sees you, he leaves the prince behind.

“Would you go again on the Ferris wheel with me?” Lucifer asks nonchalantly, right after he steps away from the ride.

“With you, I would go more than once,” the phrase leaves your mouth unfiltered. It scares you when you see the big grin on Lucifer’s face and realize you said it out loud. Then your face goes red.

Mammon gasps beside you and you’re sure he’s going to make a scene, but luckily Beel drags him away by his shirt. Diavolo only stares for a second before leaving to go to Barbatos's side. Lucifer holds your hand while you’re distracted, sending glares to Mammon, and guides you back to the Ferris wheel.

You wait in silence. Once inside the small cart, Lucifer sits beside you, your thighs touching lightly. The Ferris wheel starts moving and you’re still watching him without saying a word, as embarrassed as a teenager on their first date. But this isn't your first date, far from it. If anything, you're proud to say there have been plenty of dates between you two.

When the cart gets a bit higher, Lucifer tears his eyes from the windows and looks lovelily at you, passing an arm around your shoulders.

“You’re awfully quiet.”

“Uh…” The sudden question takes you out of the loop. You were expecting something more…physical. “Since you were the one that wanted to go together I kinda… I don’t know, was waiting for you?”

Lucifer snuggles closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours. He drops his head slightly until your foreheads are touching. Your blush deepens.

“I just wanted a moment alone with you. Thought it would let me relax,” he says. A gloved hand traces your lips. “But then, I see myself wondering if you’re in for some touching.” Oh wow, is that consent? “I know you dislike doing it in public.”

“Ah, when I said that,” the realization hits you hard, “I meant the more  _ intense _ physical touching and kissing. If you want to hold hands or give me a quick kiss, I’m not against it!”

Lucifer gets surprised for a second before it melts into a smile.

“I see. Then, can I kiss you know?”

“Sure.”

He closes the gap and his hands are already traveling on all your body. Seems like this permission was all that was holding him back. His touch starts gently, despite the initial impatience. You kiss him back and moan when Lucifer bites your lip. You’re pushed till your back hits the windows. Your hands that were skimming over Lucifer’s chest go to rest at his neck and shoulders, holding you close to him.

Lucifer gropes you tightly, making you break the kiss to moan, louder this time. He chuckles, taking it as an incentive to move his hand higher, going under the fabric of your shorts and resting here, lightly touching the skin. You shiver at the touch. Since you broke the kiss, he moves to the crook of your neck and starts showering it with kisses. One of your hands moves to his hair and tugs it firmly.

“Don’t leave any marks,” you pant. “Or everyone will know.”

“What if I want everyone to know you’re mine?” he laughs and threatens to bite the skin of your neck, holding the skin he was just kissing with his teeth.

You feel another shiver down your spine. Gulping, you try to hold yourself together. The ride isn’t going to last forever.

“Please  _ don’t _ . _ ” _

The demon lets go of the skin and licks it instead. Looks like your insistence has got to him. Lucifer retracts his hand from your thigh and holds you by your waist, putting you close enough to sit on his lap, before going back to kissing you. You’re lost in his touch yet again, hands going up and down on his back while his rest firmly on your waist. The feeling of your hot lover on your skin distracts you until the wheel stops with a sudden jerk. The kiss breaks briefly while you peek at the window, long enough to see you’ve stopped at the highest place where you can see the whole park. That means the ride will be over very soon. Lucifer takes one hand from your waist, making you look back at him.

“We should take a photo.”

He gives you enough space to fix your clothes, clean the saliva from your face and fix your hair. Lucifer only passes a hand lazily through his hair and feels like he’s done. He moves again, getting closer to the window, and insists you keep sitting on his lap for the photo. He takes a few selfies, just in time before the wheel resumes moving. You are both flushed and with a dazed smile in the photos, but Lucifer decides they are good enough and puts his D.D.D. back in his pocket, promising he’ll send you a photo later. You keep on resting on his lap till the ride ends. Lucifer strokes your hair and gives it a few soft kisses until you arrive at the ground.

Back at the group, you learn they have decided on what to do next: watch the play at the theater. Satan happily explains how Barbatos reminded everyone you wished to see a musical before. Well, since they agreed to it, you keep quiet and start moving. Barbatos says a new play should start soon. It’s a great way to rest for a while, for aside from a few hyperactive demons, the rest (and you) are starting to get tired.

You arrive just in time to watch the last play of the day. It’s some sad story of an old queen of the Devildom. The place is more crowded now and you and the demons get a place near the middle of the seat rows. Lucifer sits behind Mammon to ‘keep an eye on him.’ Mammon and Beel end up sitting on both sides of you and Diavolo and Barbatos in the front row. Belphie falls asleep on Beel’s shoulder five minutes in, just after the first music of the musical ends. After Levi and Mammon fight (again) Levi is forced to switch places with Asmo, and Satan is the only one besides you (and Diavolo) who is completely immersed in the play.

The play is about a forbidden love between the Queen and the first son of the main rival family of the royal family, who are currently at war for the throne. Both main characters meet during a masquerade held by a neutral party and fall in love at first sight. It reminds you of Romeo and Juliet, but with more murder and more gruesome violence. The main characters aren’t stupid either. You get more invested in the story than you expected. The betrayal and war plotline is as important and developed as the romance one. Since the main characters can’t reach peace between the families, they try their best to steal some quick moments for themselves before things go to shit.

In the climax, the Queen refuses to fight in the war and tries to convince her lover to not fight as well. But her lover goes, refusing to let his family fight alone. He’s killed in the war that massacred his whole family. When the Queen finds out his lover ignored her wishes and chosesto fight and die, she goes into despair.

“ _ Oh! _ Did he ever love me as much as  _ I _ loved him?” The actress that plays the Queen laments, becoming a sobbing mess over the devastating news.

In the end, the Queen curses her bloodline and dies alone in her room, after slitting open her own throat. All in all a fantastic play, with good actors, story and music. But the Queen’s last line did not sit well with you. You look worriedly over at Diavolo, still excitedly applauding after the curtain closes. You can’t help but wonder, if Lucifer has to choose between Diavolo and you, who would he choose?  _ ‘Did he ever love me as much as I loved him?’ _ , the words fly around your mind again. Your choice is very clear, even if you still didn’t hold some resentment over Diavolo, but you aren’t sure about Lucifer. And the bigger part of you doesn’t want to find out. Would rather  _ die _ before finding out where his real loyalty lies.

“Tsuki, you ok?” you quickly snap your head to your side and are met with Beel watching you with a concerned expression. “You don’t look very well.”

“Ah…” You look down, unsure, and it seems like your worries have overflowed. “I am fine! I just got really invested in the play and I was shocked by the end!” You attempt to smile and laugh. “I guess since most stories have happy ends on the human world, I was expecting a happy end here too.”

“Oh.” Beel looks a bit surprised. “Hmm, we should have told you it was a tragedy then.”

“No problem, I’m fine!”

After reassuring the boys you are fine, Beel holds the sleeping Belphie under his arms so you can get moving. You’ve barely stepped outside and the brothers are already discussing what to do next. Honestly, it’s dark now and you had a good day, it’s the perfect time to just go back home.

“Milord, we should go back,” you hear Barbatos say beside you.

“Haaa? But we’ll lose the fireworks ending show!” Diavolo complains, just like a child.

“Milord, we already took the whole day off, we should really go back and get everything ready for tomorrow’s meeting. It’s important.”

Diavolo sighs deeply, he looks so sad about having to go. But he nods and turns to say his goodbyes. Asmo gathers everyone together quickly so he can take a picture with everyone in it. He sends the picture to Diavolo, who smiles brightly at it before waving his goodbye too.

After the prince and his butler leave, Lucifer informs everyone they are going home soon as well, after the fireworks show. Should be in a few minutes. Most of the park is starting to close now. You are still shocked the brothers behaved more or less well so you got to spend the whole day here.

Everyone decides to sit on the grass near a lake. Earlier, you saw some couples and demons with children on small boats and pedal boats in the shape of crows and sea monsters. Seemed fun, but you quickly forgot about it, and now they are out of business. The lake is also the best choice since it’s close to one of the exits.

Since you’re tired, you grab some leftover popcorn to eat with some water and lie in the grass watching the dark sky. There are always so many stars in the Devildom sky, you’ll miss it. And the moon is way bigger and brighter. Today’s a half-moon. You can hear the brothers fool around, but you don’t pay any attention to it. At some point Belphie has awakened because you can hear him run after Mammon after he says something stupid.

“Relaxing?” Lucifer’s face appears before your eyes, blocking your vision. He has a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day. Fun, but long. Can’t wait to go home and sleep.”

Lucifer chuckles and sits beside you. Mimicking him, you sit on the grass too. He’s looking at the lake and seems relaxed for once. His kids–oops–brothers are playing just ahead, though Satan is reading a book and Asmo is taking selfies.

“Did you have fun, Lucifer?”

“Hmm, I suppose. It was a nice change of pace.”

“Well, I’m glad!”

You smile to yourself and get a bit closer. No doubt everyone had fun, but Lucifer was acting more like an old man, father of seven, and it left you wondering if he had relaxed at any point at all. He seems to be in a good mood, the last thing you want is to give him even more work. Luckily, that wasn’t the case.

“There was once a day where I found Beel, Belphie and Lilith slacking off by a lake, on the human world,” Lucifer says suddenly. You look at him. He still has the same smile on his face. “I gave them a lecture and told them to go back to work, but I wandered around for a bit to look at the scenery. It was so different from the lakes back at the Celestial Realm... Every time I see a lake I remember that day. Things were easier back then, calmer…”

He trails off, remembering the good old days. You wonder why he is even telling you this, sounds like an oddly personal memory. Since you don’t know how to respond to it, you only hum. Lucifer doesn’t like talking about the war, but it seems he still has fond memories from his time as an angel.

“I once dreamed of us two walking by a lake.”

“Eh? Really?” The shock is evident in your voice. Then you are reminded of the first day you slept in his bed. After waking up, Lucifer told you he had dreamed about walking by a lake. It was an important step stone in your relationship with him so you still remember that day vividly. Did he have a dream with you that long ago?

“It’s true.” He turns to talk to your face now. “Would you like to?”

“Sure.” You’re still feeling surprised when you take his hand.

Feels almost unreal. Lucifer dreaming about you, and a happy dream from the sound of it? Lucifer doesn’t let go of your hand after he helps you get on your feet, so you two march, holding hands, to the lakeshore. If any of his brothers see it, they will complain about premarital hand holding like it’s a sin, even though you have been dating for a while now.

The avatar of pride stops near the lake and stares ahead. Not knowing what to say, you remain quiet. There’s a nice view of some rides, very colorful against the dark skies, the ones that are still working. The Akuland mall is partially visible as well, the tallest building of the place that is illuminated, but has closed already. You inhale the cold air on a deep breath, and exhale slowly.

“Should we take a photo?” you clumsily ask.

Lucifer smiles and nods. The D.D.D. falls from your shaking hands, but you manage to catch it just in time. Laughing nervously, you open the camera and Lucifer takes it off your hands. He’s the one who takes the photo. In the end, you are hugging his waist in front of the lake, both smiling. It’s a good photo, something to hold forever.

After Lucifer gives back your D.D.D. he sets out for a walk. It’s a lot calmer and quieter here, just what the demon likes. The silence is a bit awkward at first, but it turns more comfortable as time passes. You don’t dare  _ look _ the brothers’ way, and internally you hope they have decided to let you spend some alone time with your boyfriend. The walk is short, however, because the first fireworks are launched into the sky. They scare you at first, but when you look at them, they are really pretty. The vibrant colors and shapes take over the sky in a beautiful show. You are sure everyone has stopped everything they were doing to look at the fireworks. You feel Lucifer pull you close. You tear your eyes off the show to look up at the demon, and you see a sweet smile on his face. He dives in and captures your lips in a kiss, making you melt instantly.

“We should do this again,” Lucifer whispers on your lips when he pulls away.

“We should,” you agree, and kiss him. The fireworks are still bursting in the sky.

Belphie gets the highest score on his Disneyland essay and everyone praises him, very proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic ages ago (when the amusement park cards dropped) but I took a long time writing it on and off and I didn't know how to end it too LOL I also wanted to write even more funny scenes but then the fic would never end;;;  
> I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
